Destino marcado por amor
by paosu
Summary: 10 años despues de guerra ninja, Shikamaru e Ino han tomado caminos diferentes, alejandose el uno del otro, cada uno tiene una vida feliz y familia. El destino provocara que sus vidas vuelvan a entrecruzarse y deberan elegir que camino seguir.
1. Prologo

10 años habían pasado desde la 4ta guerra ninja, konoha se levantaba como una aldea prospera, la paz entre las naciones ninja había propiciado el progreso y ahora se levantaba una nueva generación de ninjas. El sexto hokage Naruto Azumaki era ahora el vigilante de toda Konoha y su protector. Su consejero y estratega principal Shikamaru Nara es uno de los ninjas mas valiosos para Konoha y para el mundo ninja no solo por su participación en la gran guerra ninja como estratega principal después de la muerte de su padre sino por su intelecto. Es delegado de la nación del fuego en la sede de la gran alianza shinobi encargada de mantener la paz entre las naciones.

Shikamaru Nara ahora un hombre de 26 años es un ninja muy distinto de lo que fue en su juventud, al conocer el sufrimiento y las muertes provocadas por la guerra dejo de lado su carácter perezoso para poner todos sus esfuerzos para mantener la paz en el mundo shinobi y de esa forma proteger a su aldea, al mundo y a su hijo de las perdidas y sufrimientos por los que el tuvo que pasar en el pasado. Había cambiado respecto a ese joven chunin perteneciente al grupo 10 que trataba de realizar el menor esfuerzo y evitar las situaciones problemáticas, sus ambiciones de joven de tener un trabajo promedio habían sido superadas por su cargo actual y su deseo de casarse con una mujer promedio también habían sido desplazadas al casarse con Suna No-Temari hermana del Kazekage Gaara de la aldea oculta de la arena, embajadora de Suna en Konoha, una mujer de carácter fuerte y con un sentido del deber y lealtad hacia la paz y a su aldea comparables a la de el. Había encontrado en ella a una mujer que lo apoyaba, que lo hacia mejor hombre y shinobi, lo alentaba a dejar de ser holgazan y perezoso para cumplir con su trabajo. Por otro lado sus deseos de tener dos hijos, el primero una niña y después un niño tampoco habían seguido ese orden, ahora es el padre de Shikadai Nara, niño de 6 años que es la viva imagen de su padre a excepción de sus ojos que son verdes iguales a los de su madre.

Todos en Konoha ahora viven en una época de relativa paz, un ambiente propicio para el crecimiento de los niños, de la nueva generación.

En otro punto de la ciudad se encuentra una compañera de Juventud olvidada de nuestro ninja genio, en la floristería perteneciente al clan Yamanaka se encuentra una hermosa shinobi de cabello rubio, ahora de 26 años, Ino Yamanaka, al igual que shikamaru Nara había pasado por el mismo sufrimiento durante la guerra al perder a su padre, había madurado y dejado atrás a la chiquilla consentida, molestosa, infantil, mandona y superficial. Ahora ya convertida en una mujer shinobi, líder de su clan, una ninja de elite perteneciente a la fuerza de interrogación y tortura de Konoha, experta en las habilidades de su clan. Ella tras lo vivido en la guerra había optado por mantener las enseñanzas de su padre y ser obediente de todas las normas de su clan y del juramento realizado hacia los clanes Akimichi y Nara. Ahora es una esposa dedicada a Sai jefe de organización ANBU y una madre por sobre todo, completamente entregada al cuidado de su hijo Inojin.

Ella probablemente había tomado seriamente mas que cualquiera las obligaciones como shinobi y como Yamanaka, había renunciado a muchas cosas en el pasado para mantener las tradiciones de su clan pero era feliz en su vida actual. Por sus habilidades generalmente cumplia sus tareas en la aldea, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que debía salir para cumplir misiones lo cual era perfecto para ella, porque asi podía encargarse del cuidado de su familia y por sobre todo del cuidado y la protección de su hijo que era la razón de su vida.

Ambos jóvenes en otro tiempo amigos inseparables desde la infancia junto con Chougi Akimichi y miembros del antiguo equipo 10 y del grupo INO SHIKA CHO perteneciente a sus clanes ahora eran simplemente ninjas de Konoha que en pocas oportunidades cruzaban palabras entre si, habían tomado caminos separados y muy diferentes entre si, sus intereses y obligaciones eran muy diferentes y a pesar del fuerte lazo entre clanes ellos ya no eran ni la sombra de lo que fueron antes como equipo y como amigos. Sus hijos por otro lado ahora la nueva generación InoShikaCho eran como ellos en su niñez, especialmente los niños los cuales eran muy unidos y siempre estaban juntos.

Durante los viajes de shikamaru para reuniones de la alianza shinobi y viajes de Temari a Suna para informar al kazekage, el pequeño Shikadai se quedaba con la familia Yamanaka por lo que era un integrante mas de la familia y asi lo hacia sentir Ino y Sai. Le brindaban el mismo amor y atención que le brindaban a Inojin por lo que Shikadai es un niño muy unido a su tia Ino por sobre todo ya que Sai muchas veces también se ausenta por misiones como miembro y líder de ANBU.


	2. Chapter 1 REALIDAD

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto por el cual tenemos sentimientos de amor/odio. Igual gracias!

**Bien, durante semanas estuve triste por el final de manga Naruto. Ahora con la nueva serie de la nueva generación ninja y la salida de las novelas especialmente Shikamaru hiden, termino por decidirme a compartir esta historia que aunque no esta basada en la pareja canon para mi es la pareja que realmente merecia estar junta. **

**Es una historia que fui escribiendo por mucho tiempo porque quería completarla antes de publicarla porque no quería tener bloqueos durante la escritura o pasar mucho tiempo antes de actualizarla. Por lo que esta finalizada por lo menos en su cuerpo central, aun hay detalles que voy arreglando conforme la reviso y aunque hay situaciones y capitulos que se van transformando, la idea principal permanece fiel al original.**

**Asi que he aquí que presento mi primer fanfic a la comunidad Naruto con la promesa de actualizarla cada semana o por algún milagro antes, para compartirla y que me ayuden a mejorarla con sus reseñas y criticas.**

**Espero les guste y la sigan porque no me detendré en las actualizaciones y será completada por sobre todo.**

**Ahhhh y como vi que con el prologo tuve muchas visitas lo que me entusiasmo enormemente me anime y ya actualice 1 dia después de publicar el prologo. Jaja asi de entusiasmada estoy y espero que se unan a esta locura.**

**Besos**

**Por un mundo con mas Shikaino, compártanla!**

Uno de los tantos dias calurosos en konoha, saliendo de la academia a toda prisa Shikadai corria junto a Inojin en dirección a la floristería Yamanaka.

Entrando por la puerta para escuchar el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta saludaron a la rubia que estaba detrás del mostrador.

**Llegamos mama! - **dirigiéndose a su madre el niño de cabello rubio y tez palida.

**Hola tia Ino- **saludo con una sonrisa el niño de cabello oscuro en una cola al igual que su padre y ojos verdes igual a los de su madre

**Bienvenido inojin, bienvenido shikadai- **saludo con una sonrisa para después pasar a través del mostrador y darle un calido beso en la frente y un abrazo a cada uno de los niños.

**Temari sabe que vendrías para aquí shikadai? – **pregunto Ino ya que no quería que su madre se preocupara por el paradero de Inojin a pesar de que siempre se la pasaban juntos y pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa Yamanaka.

**Mama salio temprano para suna, tenia que hablar con tio Gaara. No logro ni siquiera despedirse de papa – **dijo el pequeño

**Bien pues avisaremos mas tarde a tu padre para que sepa que estas aquí, por ahora vayan a asearse y bajen a almorzar – **los niños se dispusieron a ir al baño para cumplir las ordenes de la rubia porque conocían perfectamente las consecuencias de desobedecerla.

**-Hai- **dijeron al unisono los dos pequeños

Mientras en otra parte de la aldea en una oficina ubicada en la torre del Hokage:

**Shikamaru… - **llamo la atención del ninja que se encontraba sentado en un escritorio rodeado de pergaminos.

**Mmmm …. Que pasa Sai? – **se dio la vuelta para hablar con el ninja de cabellos oscuros

**Shikadai esta en casa, nos aviso que Temari salio para Suna esta mañana, asi que se quedo a almorzar con nosotros. Ino me pidió que te informara para que supieras donde estaba y si quieres que se quede con Ino para que lo cuide mientras estas con Hokage – **

**Gracias Sai, la verdad que este viaje de Temari fue de improvisto – **dijo rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía avergozado.

Sai respondio con una sonrisa y se dirigio a la oficina del hokage para arreglar los detalles de la próxima misión en la que saldría.

De regreso en la casa Yamanaka los niños se encontraban jugando mientras Ino se encontraba en la floristería preparando arreglos florales, se asomo por la ventana y el dia estaba hermoso con un cielo despejado con muy pocas nubes y el sol en los máximo de su esplendor asi que decidio ir al parque con los niños para que pudieran disfrutar del resto del dia. Rapidamente preparo unos sándwiches para la merienda y los coloco en una canasta y con Shikadai e Inojin se dirigieron hacia el parque. Se sento en una pequeña banca que estaba por debajo de un árbol y los niños rápidamente fueron a correr por el parque y dirfutar.

Shikamaru estaba en la terraza de la torre hokage y se encontarba observando las nubes y recordando la discusión que había tenido con su esposa el dia anterior.

_FLASHBACK_

**Necesito regresar a Suna , deberías estar apoyándome en lugar de negarte- **expresaba con furia la rubia de 4 coletas en el cabello a la vez que trataba de expresar la impotencia que sentía al decir las palabras.

**Entiende que debo estar aquí, tengo trabajo que realizar –**

**Shikamaru al casarnos decidi seguirte a Konoha y abandonar Suna, pero nunca crei que fuera definitivo. El ser embajadora de Suna conlleva responsabilidades con mi aldea, quiero que Shikadai también tenga fuertes lazos con suna, es mi hijo y quiero que este cerca de sus tios y de mi tierra- **las palabra de Temari demostraban la realidad que vivian, ella había dejado su aldea, su familia, sus amigos por amor al ninja sombra pero su carácter independiente era muy fuerte, era una ninja de la arena, orgullosa, autosuficiente y deseosa de demostrar sus capacidades y fortalezas por si misma.

**Shikadai es un Nara, sus lazos son con su clan y Konoha al igual que tu al convertirte en mi esposa-**

**No te atrevas Nara a negarme regresar a mi aldea, he sacrificado muchas cosas por ti y he abandonado mi familia y tierra por ti, quiero regresar alla-**

**Mujer problemática, nunca te pedi que hiceras sacrificios por mi!- **ya la conversación había llegado a un punto demasiado problemático, ya antes habían discutido acerca del tiempo que Temari se ausentaba para ir a Suna pero tenían responsabilidades para con su familia, los pensamientos que se expresaban aun no se acercaban a la realidad que por tantos años habían ignorado y ahora con el paso de los meses se convertia en un volcán a punto de estallar.

**Shikamaru, ire a Suna, hablare con Gaara sobre asuntos de Konoha y buscar una casa. No te pido algo irrazonable, solo que vayamos un tiempo a vivir alla. Eres un integrante de la alianza shinobi y al igual que eres consejero de Naruto podrias serlo alla de Gaara- **Temari disminuyo su tono de voz tratando de ser mas conciliadora en la discusión. Necesitaba el apoyo de su esposo ya veiaen este asunto que en otro tiempo parecía insignificante ahora podría ser el causante de dolor no solo para ellos sino también para su hijo.

**Es tiempo que Naruto pueda prescindir un poco de ti y que tu le des prioridad a tu familia antes que otra cosa-**

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Shikamaru se levanto con pereza y se puso a observar Konoha, meditando sobre las palabras de Temari, el entendia que el haber dejado suna fue realmente un sacrificio de amor que había realizado ell, pero… el podría hacer lo mismo por ella? Abandonar Konoha y sus responsabilidades allí?

El era un shinobi importante tanto para Konoha por ser estratega principal y consejero del Hokage y el delegado de la union shinobi, seguramente un puesto igual podría tenerlo con facilidad en Sunagakure pero ese no era el problema, el problema radicaba en dejar su tierra e irse a vivir lejos, ya había pasado una temporada en Suna como embajador de Konoha, pero ese tiempo cuando era joven le parecio una buena idea, pero ahora, ahora tenia responsabilidades con su aldea, con su familia y como podría separar a Shikadai de Konoha, de sus amigos y de todo lo que conocía, era una posibilidad que no podría enfrentar.

Miraba al horizonte sin prestar mucha atención hasta que vio en el pueblo el parque infantil cerca de la torre hokage donde pudo distinguir figuras de niños corriendo y seguramente disfrutando. Necesitaba despejar su mente asi que salio de la torre y se dirigio al parque y para su sorpresa pudo distinguir una figura bastante conocida para el, ahí se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio sentada en una banqueta con su típico traje lila, la vio levantarse y encaminarse hacia el parque corriendo con una mirada de preocupacion, escucho un sollozo también familiar para el, era shikadai?


	3. Chapter 2 LO QUE NO VES

Bueno aquí me presento con el tercer capitulo, este es mas largo que los anteriores, espero les guste, hay ideas que me surgen conforme voy editando la historia asi que supongo que ira creciendo. Aun asi estará cada semana y la terminaremos. Amo los fanfic de Shikaino y quiero poner mi granito de arena para esta hermosa pareja

**Jamie black 5 **gracias por tu sugerencia y comentario. Lo intenteeeeee te juro que lo intente asi que espero estar mejorando. Debo decir que lei tus historias y me encantaron.

Bien nos vemos el próximo capitulo!

continuacion...

**Shikadai, te encuentras bien? – **Ino se dirigio hacia el levantándolo del piso y asegurándose que no tuviera ningún daño importante, a pesar de ser un pequeño de 6 años intentaba contener su dolor y sus lagrimas y no demostrar lo mucho que le dolia y ser un digno shinobi.

Despues de observarlo detenidamente y constatar que solo tenia una raspada en las rodillas y en los codos, se apresuro a concentrar su chakra en sus manos y curar las lesiones del pequeño y brindarle una sonrisa y darle un beso en la frente.

**Ya esta Shikadai, no tienes porque ocultar tu dolor, esta bien demostrar tus sentimientos-**

**Papa dice que un ninja no tiene que demostrar sus lagrimas, y yo soy un ninja!- **Afirmaba orgulloso el pequeño Nara hinchando su pecho al pronunciar cada palabra en la que creía con todo su corazón.

**Tu padre es un genio, pero a veces se le olvida que solo tienes 6 años, eres un digno hijo de tu padre, no es asi?- **el pequeño solo atino a sonrojarse ante eso y solo asintió y le respondio con una sonrisa

**Eres exactamente como tu padre excepto por esos hermosos ojos, tal vez por eso te quiero tanto, en ti veo lo mejor de ambos-**

Shikamaru decidio no interrumpir esa escena, y simplemente observar de lejos, por primera vez prestaba atención a lo que veía frente a el, nunca había notado como Ino era tan dulce y tan atenta. Siempre había tenido ese tipo de relación con shikadai? Comenzaba a recordar las veces que estando ausentes tanto el como Temari, Ino se encargaba de cuidarlo y cuando regresaban Shikadai siempre regresaba feliz y animado, las veces que Temari viajaba a Suna y el estaría la mayor parte del dia en la torre del hokage shikadai estaba bajo el cuidado de Ino, ella se encargaba de alimentarlo y cuidarlo y cuando iba por el a su casa el pequeño siempre le contaba sobre lo bien que la pasaba en la casa de su tia Ino, conversaciones a las que realmente no prestaba mucha atención, parecía que volvia de la casa de Ino mas hablador que nunca, con ganas de compartir todo, daba abrazos y besos sin ninguna razón a su madre y le brindaba sonrisas a el. Era un niño diferente cuando regresaba de la casa de Ino, mas expresivo y muy parecido a la Ino de su niñez que saltaba y repartia afectos a todos a su alrededor.

Ahora que veía la interaccion entre su hijo e Ino tomaba conciencia del cambio que provocaba ella en Shikadai.

**Bien niños, regresemos a casa, se hace tarde- **dirigio una mirada a Shikadai – **y si tu padre pasa por casa y no te encuentra seguramente que me matara-** una pequeña sonrisa complice se dibujaba en su semblante

**Papa ni se da cuenta cuando estoy en casa de todos modos, a veces creo que le molesta mi presencia en casa- **expreso el niño mirando al piso

**Shikadai, Shikamaru te ama mas a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, el moriría por ti con gusto- **la rubia le afirmaba cada palabra al pequeño.

Llegaron a la casa Yamanaka y se dispusieron para cenar

Se oyo tocar la puerta e Ino fue a abrirla, al abrirse la puerta vio a su amigo de toda la vida, parado frente a ella, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su estomago comenzaba a arder como no lo había hecho hace tiempo, generalmente las veces que Shikamaru pasaba por ahí Sai era el encargado de recibirlo, pero ante la ausencia de este, ella le dio la bienvenida a su casa, los años habían pasado pero no asi sus sentimientos.

**Hola shikamaru- **le saludo con amabilidad, años de practica shinobi acerca de ocultar los sentimientos le habían dado resultado, gracias a Kami por esas enseñanzas porque sino estaría destruyéndose por dentro.

**Hola ino, Sai me aviso que shikadei pasaría la tarde aquí- **

**Si, pasa. Están en la sala jugando, al parecer la pereza no es un rasgo que haya heredado, gracias a Kami- **

**Tsk, Mujer problemática- **fue su respuesta automática, al parecer la shinobi de cabellos dorados le provocaba este tipo de respuestas automáticas.

**No quieres cenar algo, nosotros terminamos hace un rato pero con gusto serviré la cena para ti, ya que imagino que mientras no este Temari seras tan perezosos que ni siquiera comeras nada-**

**Basta Ino, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo mientras mi esposa no esta- **una cara de autosuficiencia se dibujaba en su rostro, después de unos segundos su estomago lo contradecía con esos ruidos caracteristicos de ayuno prolongado.

**Pues claramente tu estomago no piensa lo mismo, jajaja, seguramente ni almorzaste- **había quedado claro quien había ganado esa batalla

**Sin excusas shikamaru Nara, siéntate mientras sirvo tu comida- **lo dirigio a la mesa para que tomara asiento. Mientras el se acomodaba y obedecia las ordenes de la rubia, sintió unos pasos acercarse a toda prisa.

**Papa llegaste!- **el pequeño se dirigio hacia su padre para darle un enorme abrazo el cual le asombro a shikamaru después de lo que escucho en el parque.

Ino puso la comida en la mesa y se dirigio a los pequeños: **Inojin porque no van con shikadai a lavarse las manos y descansar un rato, mientras tio Shika cena- **los niños rápidamente desaparecieron tras la puerta mientras que el estratega cerraba los ojos y en su boca se dibujada una sonrisa nostálgica.

**Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas asi-**

**Es verdad, tal vez sea porque ya no nos vemos tanto como antes, eres un hombre muy ocupado-**

**Si, ahora empiezo a ver todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor y que antes no había notado- **Shikamaru comenzaba a hablar con tanta facilidad con la rubia que parecía que los años se habían alejado, nuevamente tenia frente a el a la amiga y confidente de hace tantos años y sentía un alivio en el corazón al la vez que una necesidad de expresar sus pensamientos. Por un instante se permitio compartir sus preocupaciones pero inmediatamente regreso a su ser racional.

**A que te refieres Shikamaru?-**

**A nada…- **suspiro pesadamente, necesitaba compartir con alguien sus tormentos y por alguna razón la persona frente a el había sido una persona importante en el pasado. Quedo en silencio meditando sobre si era o no apropiado hablar con ella, después de todo era una extraña.

**Cuanto tiempo Temari estará ausente?- **rompio el silencio que empezaba a formarse entre ellos, sus capacidades de interrogación eran asombrosas, al ver a Shikamaru dudando supo exactamente por donde iniciar la conversación, quería ayudarlo, después de todo era la promesa que le había hecho a su sensei y a los clanes hace mucho tiempo. Aunque ya no fueran amigos ella se preocupaba sinceramente por el.

**La verdad no estoy seguro, su viaje fue improvisto, Ino…- **había empezado a hablar, por alguna razón frente a ella su cerebro parecía quedar adormecido.

**Que ocurre Shika?-**

**Temari quiere que vayamos a vivir a Suna- **comenzo el relato, mientras hablaba meditaba respecto a ese asunto.

**La entiendo, extraña Suna, no es suficiente los días que esta alla para informar al kazekage, y el que yo este casi todo el dia en la torre Hokage y los viajes para reunirnos con la alianza no han ayudado mucho, no hemos estado mucho tiempo con Shikadai. La verdad tal vez ella tenga razón-**

**Shikamaru eres un ninja de Konoha, el estratega principal, consejero del hokage y al igual que Naruto tu estas aquí para proteger a todos. Pero también eres un padre, Shikadai es un niño tan dulce, pero pienso que el entiende tus responsabilidades a pesar de su edad, el estará feliz con el tiempo que puedas ofrecerle mientras se lo entregues de corazón- **realmente había logrado conocer al pequeño Nara, era una versión de su padre al cual supo conocer desde que nacieron asi que podía entender tanto las preocupaciones de shikamaru como la tristeza de Shikadai por sentirse abandonado.

**Ino, conoces tan bien a mi hijo, probablemente mejor que yo- **

**No seas tonto, no es que lo conozca mas, es solo que es idéntico a ti y conozco a su padre desde que teníamos pañales- **miro de reojo al joven cabeza de piña que comenzaba a ponerse incomodo asi que decidio cambiar la conversacion

**Bien vamos por shikadei antes que sea mas tarde-**

Se dirigieron a la sala para encontrar a ambos niños en el sofá, abrazados y dormidos

**Creo que me ire a casa solo esta noche-**

**Al parecer si, ayúdame a subirlos a la habitación de Inojin para arroparlos-**

Se dispusieron a levantarlos y evitar que se despertaran, Inojin rápidamente se aferro al cuello de su madre mientras sonreía abriendo los ojos imperceptiblemente, le encantaba cuando su madre o padre lo llevaban en sus brazos para arroparlos, el tenia la costumbre de dormirse en cualquier lugar menos en su cama para poder ser cargado, una capricho ya descubierto por Ino pero que felizmente cumplia porque amaba poder tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos y llenarlo de mimos.

Ino apoyo a Inojin en la cama mientras Shikamaru acomodo a Shikadei al lado de Inojin y los cubrieron con las sabanas. Ino se sento a lado de Inojin le brindo una sonrisa y un beso mientras le susurraba al oído –**buenas noches mi dulce rey, te amo- **para luego dar la vuelta alrededor de la cama y acercarse a shikadai, lo arropo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro –**descansa pequeño rey Nara, te amo- **ante lo que el pequeño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para después quedar completamente dormido.

Ino se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta acompañada de Shikamaru, antes de cerrar la puerta les dirigio una mirada mas y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras en silencio, shikamaru miraba la espalda de Ino y sonreía ante lo que había presenciado, Ino le ofrecia un cariño enorme a su hijo y lo cuidaba con el mismo amor y afecto que tenia por inojin. Esa escena de arropar a su hijo y las palabras que le había dedicado en el parque y al acostarlo quedarían grabadas en su memoria para siempre.

**Shika, pasa por aquí cuando vayas a la torre Hokage, asi podras acompañar a los niños a la academia y traer ropa para Shikadai-**

**Asi lo hare, Ino-**

**Ah, no te olvides traer una copia de las llaves de tu casa-**

**Que?- **puso rápidamente una cara de asombro ante esa sugerencia

**Claro shikamaru, como esperas que me encargue de tu casa si no puedo entrar?-**

**Encargarte de casa?, no entiendo, explicate Ino- **ahora estaba mas confundido que antes antes tales aseveraciones

**Cuando Temari va a Suna trae todo lo necesario para Shikadai y me deja copias de las llaves de tu casa para poder encargarme, esta claro que el genio Nara no puede sobrevivir solo, eres un desastre por ti solo Shikamaru- **le dirigía las palabras como si fuera lo as normal del mundo –**te pasas todo el dia con Naruto, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de tu casa y ante la ausencia de Temari no puedo dejarlos solos, no permitiría que vivieras en un desorden total y que hicieras desastres con Shikadai, vamos Shika, ve a descansar y no te olvides de lo que te pedi- **lo acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirlo

Shikamaru se dirigio a su casa pensando y meditando en todas las cosas que aparentemente pasaban en su vida por mucho tiempo y que el recién descubria.

Entro a su casa, se dirigio a su habitación, se cambio la ropa y se metio a la cama, se recostó mirando hacia el techo con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, meditando en toda la información que había descubierto.

**Cuando cambiaste tanto Ino?- **se preguntaba, donde estaba la mujer infantil, caprichosa, mandona e inmadura que había conocido hace años. Aun a pesar de su gran ingenio e inteligencia para planear estrategias, no tenia idea sobre la vida, jamas creyo que la joven rubia con la que había crecido cambiaria y menos en la persona que estaba descubriendo en ese dia, ahora era una mujer de familia, una madre que siempre estaba para su hijo, que le encantaba llenar de besos y abrazos todo el tiempo. Comenzó a recordar que cuando Temari viajaba, la rutina en su casa no cambiaba notoriamente, se levantaba un poco mas tarde de lo habitual, se bañaba y salía para la torre del hokage para cumplir con sus deberes como shinobi mientras generalmente Shikadai se encontraba en casa de Ino, ella se encargaba de llevarlos a la academia, de prepararles el almuerzo, recogerlos, para encargarse que se bañaran, hicieran sus tareas, entrenaran y los vigilaba mientras jugaban. El regresaría por la noche para pasar por casa Yamanaka donde generalmente seria recibido por Sai ya que ella se encontraría terminando las labores de la casa, su hijo se encontraría ahí rogándole por quedarse a pasar la noche con Inojin y terminaría aceptando y luego regresaría a su propia casa, para encontrar en la nevera una cena casera para calentar, toda la vajilla limpia y guardada, la casa aseada, y al dirigirse al dormitorio encontraría la cama perfectamente arreglada y su uniforme para el dia siguiente preparado sobre una silla. Todo perfectamente impecable, el simplemente se acostaba y no se preguntaba como todo estaba limpio. Un gran cambio que jamas había notado y tampoco le había llamado la atención hasta ese dia.

Tanto que pasaba frente a sus ojos y jamas lo había notado y extrañamente era ahora que notaba la presencia permanente que siempre había tenido Ino en su vida a pesar que se habían separado hace tantos años. Desde que se fue a Suna como embajador, se puso de novio con Temari y comenzó a alejarse de Ino, ella había estado presente siempre, encargándose de el, de Shikadai y de su casa.

Despues de la guerra shinobi cuando pensó que había madurado mas que Chougi e Ino y que debía hacerse cargo de la seguridad de Konoha y había asumido mas de las responsabilidades que hubiera querido con su aldea y con la alianza shinobi, siempre había añorado tener un trabajo promedio en el que no destacara, siempre había sido un perezoso pero ante las responsabilidades después de la guerra, ante una alianza inmadura, que aun necesitaba ser fortalecida el había surgido como un shinobi importante para todo el mundo ninja, volviéndose la mano derecha del quinto hokage Kakashi, siendo delegado de konoha en la alianza shinobi, había dejado de lado su pensamiento problemático y su pereza para forzarse a evitar que una nueva guerra iniciara y cobrara mas vidas y destruccuion que había vivido en la cuarta guerra ninja.

Había hecho un trabajo impecable que lo habían llevado a una nueva vida, alejándose de sus amigos de la infancia con los que había vivido por tanto tiempo, había encontrado el amor junto a Temari que lo apoyaba e impulsaba a superarse, a dejar atrás a ese shikamaru perezoso y desganago del pasado. Tenia una vida feliz, una mujer que sacrifico todo por seguirlo y un hijo para seguir su apellido.

Había ganado tanto y había perdido tanto, pero hasta ese dia miraba a medias y disfrutaba por desigual lo que había ganado, dedicándose casi por completo a su trabajo, disfrutaba y amaba a su familia pero era claro para el que el trabajo ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, tal vez Temari tenia razón en querer irse a Suna asi el se veria obligado a disminuir su trabajo y de alguna forma tendría mas tiempo para ella y para Shikadai. Por otro lado por primera vez pensaba en lo que había perdido, el contacto con sus amigos, aun se veía con Chougi pero el también estaba en misiones o con su familia por lo que recordó que la ultima vez que hablo con el fue seguramente hace mas de 4 meses. Por otro lado Ino, la ultima vez que cruzaron mas de unos saludos de cortesía habría sido hace años. Ella a diferencia de el había orientado su camino dándole prioridad a su familia, era por sobre todo madre y cuidaba a su familia con esmero, se encargaba de la floristería. Se veía tan comoda con el camino que había elegido a diferencia de Temari que por naturaleza era una mujer de acción, cada vez que Temari era solicitada en Suna para apoyar a su hermano el Kazekage Gaara, no dudaba en viajar, ella añoraba sus tiempos en Suna en los que era necesaria, indispensable para su pueblo, su vida en Konoha era mas familiar encargándose de Shikadai y en pocas ocasiones en reuniones en la torre Hokage, ella parecía desear mas, podría acaso culparla por querer tener otra vida?

Vago por sus pensamientos y recuerdos toda la noche hasta que pudo ver los rayos del sol asomarse por su ventana.

Shikamaru giro sobre si para ver el reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y ver la hora. El reloj marcaba 06:03 de la mañana y el no había dormido nada. Se dispuso a levantarse para darse un baño y preparar las cosas de Shikadai.


	4. Chapter 3 SIEMPRE CONTIGO

Bueno, paso un poco mas de una semana pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Yeyyyyyy!

Es un capitulo que no me convencio mucho pero los momentos que tengo en mi mente de shikamaru e Ino son tan dulces y asquerosamente melosos que no podía dejar de escribirlo.

No se si les pasara a otros que aman esta pareja que imaginan su relación de una manera tan perfecta, con mucho amor y expresiones de amor, en cambio Shikatema es algo que no logro imaginar, no parecen del tipo de pareja que estaría comoda entre ellos. Ohhhh kishimoto nos quitaste la oportunidad de ver una historia epica de amor. Grrrrrr.

Bueno no mas quejas!

Agradezco a los comentarios y amo shikaino como loca. Se que hay muchas fallas en narración que me cuestan por ser esta mi primera aventura en los fanfic, pero aquí esta aunque sea para animar/ inspirar a las mentes de aquellos que escriben fanfics que me quitan la respiración para continuar con esta hermosa pareja.

**Naoko- eri ** lo se, lo se. Hay partes que imagine con mucho drama serán mas adelante pero la descripción de estos momentos cursis me ganan. Prometo mejorarlo.

**Male Leiva **gracias! También soy una loquita por esta pareja! Hay días que dejo de lado mis responsabilidades y me pongo a leer fanfics de Shikaino y puedo estar hasta la madrugada leyendo buahhhhh. Eso no es bueno….

Bien a los que pasan y leen también agradecería si me recomendaran historias de esta pareja porque amo leer fanfics shikaino y además aprendo mucho para poder escribir correctamente.

Bueno mucha intro. Saludos y nos vemos próxima semana!

**Por un mundo con mas shikaino!**

* * *

Continuación….

Se dirigio a la casa Yamanaka para ser recibido por Ino en la puerta, tantos años sin dirigirse mas que un saludo y ahora era el segundo dia que iba a tener mas interaccion con ella de lo que tuvo en años.

**Buenos días Ino- **la miro a sus hermosos ojos azules que al parecer había olvidado, desde cuando tenia esa mirada? Desde cuando sus rasgos femeninos eran tan llamtivos. Siempre tuvo ese aroma a flores en cuanto uno se acercaba a ella. La veía pero parecía una persona completamente diferente ante sus ojos. Era como conocer a una persona diferente.

**Bienvenido Shikamaru, pasa- **lo dejo entrar para recibir la pequeña maleta, se dispuso a abrirla y sacar ropa para shikadai y se dirigio a las escaleras. **Shikadai, tienes ropa lista sobre la cama asi que vístete y baja a desayunar-**

**Si, si tia Ino- **respondio con pereza el pequeño Nara, ante esto shikamaru se tenso, pareciéndole familiar la escena que vendría.

**Apresurate shikadai y con que me digas un solo si esta bien- **Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreir y recordar su infancia

**Que te parece tan gracioso Shikamaru, te recuerdo que no te sentaras en mi mesa hasta que vayas a asearte las manos, no permitiré que les des un mal ejemplo a los niños- **ahora el la veía con asombro ante las palabras que salían de su boca

**Mujer problemática, acabo de llegar y estas mandándome?-**

**Por supuesto, el hecho de que no hayamos hablado en años no evita que estes bajo mi techo y mis reglas ahora, ve ahora porque si los niños se retrasan para la academia toda mi furia caera sobre ti- **ahora se dirigía a el con una mirada amenazante y los ojos que hasta hace unos minutos desprendían solo dulzura ahora tenían un brillo malicioso, ante lo que Shikamaru se levanto y se dirigio al baño para cumplir con la tarea asignada.

Al bajar los tres del piso superior, se dispusieron a sentarse en la mesa en donde ya estaba preparado el desayuno.

Disfrutaron la comida charlando y riendo de tonterías, terminaron el desayuno y se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas para dirigirse a la academia.

Ino los acompaño a la puerta no sin antes entregarles a cada uno un Bento preparado por ella, se lo dio a inojin, a Shikadai y uno a Shikamaru el cual la miro con asombro –**que es esto?- **mirando la caja con detenimiento.

**Tómalo Shika, no podre pasar por la torre hokage para dejarte el almuerzo asi que es mejor que te lo lleves ahora-**

**-no entiendo Ino?-**

**Vamos Shikamaru, generalmente alguno de los empleados de la floristería o Sai te lo lleva hasta la torre, pero hoy tengo que ir al departamento de interrogación y no podre. Nunca recibi quejas de mi comida en otras oportunidades de tu parte. Apresurate- **

El acepto la caja de Bento sin comprender completamente lo que le había dicho Ino, pero estaban con tiempo justo para llegar asi que no se arriesgaría a hablar para comprender mejor y llegar tarde con los niños porque si algo no había cambiado en esa mujer frente a el era que cuando se enojaba era realmente temible.

Ino se acerco a los niños y se inclino hasta estar a su altura para darles un abrazo enorme y repartirles besos por toda sus caras al tiempo que les decía que los quería.

**Pórtense bien, los vere por la tarde- **con una ultima sonrisa se despidió de ellos y se levanto para ahora mirar a shikamaru.

**Que tengas un buen dia Shika- **le dijo con su voz melodiosa **te veremos para la cena, verdad?- **termino interrogándolo

**Si estare aquí para la cena- **fue como si la mirada de Ino lo obligara a decir esas palabras, como si estuviera bajo efecto de algún jutsu porque lo que decía salía automáticamente de su boca sin ser pensado siquiera.

Los tres se dirigieron por la calle, shikamaru aun desconcertado por lo vivido en el desayuno y las palabras de ino al darle el almuerzo, cuando sintió que sus manos eran sujetadas por otras manos de menor tamaño. Cuando tuvo conciencia de lo que ocurria vio a Inojin sujetado de su mano izquierda mirándolo con una sonrisa igual a la de su madre y a Shikadai de la mano derecha mirando al piso con un pequeño tono rosado sobre sus mejillas.

Shikamaru dejo a los pequeños en la academia y se dirigio a la torre Hokage y comenzo con sus tareas diarias revisando misiones junto a naruto, el tiempo pasaba rápido y llego la hora del almuerzo, anunciado por los ruidos provenientes del Hokage zorruno. –**vamos a comer shikamaru, no puedo mas con este papeleo-**

**Muy bien Naruto, pero después necesito que apruebes estas misiones- **le respondio con tono perezoso y agarrándose el cuello ante el cansancio de las actividades del dia.

Decidieron subir al balcón que se encontraba por sobre la torre, para poder tener un poco de aire fresco y disfrutar otro hermoso dia en konoha. Shikamaru se dispuso a abrir el paquete que en la mañana le había entregado Ino, ahí veía el bento preparado con tanta delicadeza por la Yamanaka, no pudo evitar una sonrisa dismulada y se dispuso a comer esa deliciosa comida.

**Por lo que veo, Ino sigue siendo una experta cocinera- **comento Naruto al observar como disfrutaba cada bocado shikamaru.

**Como sabes que lo preparo Ino ?- **dirigio una mirada con sus ojos abiertos mas de lo normal

**Y todos dicen que el despistado soy yo y tu un genio?- **lo cuestiono observando la cara de asombro y a la espera de una respuesta mas convincente. **– todas las veces que Temari se ausento de Konoha, siempre vinieron alguno de los empleados de la florería o incluso Sai cuando tenia que pasar por aquí para traerte comida, es cuando comes con mas gusto, hasta terminar el ultimo bocado, realmente disfrutas mucho esa comida-**

Shikamaru giro para ver nuevamente el bento vacio, y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Ino en la mañana, claro, a eso se referia ella cuando le decía que nunca había tenido quejas por su parte de su comida. Esto pasaba en su vida desde siempre y el jamas había notado los pequeños detalles en su vida, Ino siempre había estado presente en su vida después de tantos años. En un momento empezó a sentir palpitaciones y un dolor en la boca del estomago muy parecido a la angustia, que desagradecido había sido con la que fue su mejor amiga durante toda su vida. Ella había cumplido la promesa hecha a su sensei Asuma, ella siempre los cuidaría y lo había hecho, no solo a el, también había ayudado a Temari al encargarse de todo cuando ella viajaba y cuidaba y amaba a Shikadai todo el tiempo.

Terminaron el almuerzo para regresar a terminar el trabajo pendiente. Al atardecer, Shikamaru y naruto se despidieron para cada uno tomar su camino. Shikamaru llego a la entrada de la casa Yamanaka y golpear la puerta.

Fue recibido por la rubia de cabello largo con su sonrisa característica al tiempo que lo saludaba –**bienvenido Shikamaru, te esperábamos para comenzar-**

**Ya llegue mujer problemática- **respondio guiñándole un ojo

Al entrar a la casa, ya los niños se encontraban en la mesa listos y esperándolo, la mesa lista con la comida servida y caliente, asi que se dispuso a sentarse pero sintió una mano en su brazo jalándolo con fuerza

**Ve a asearte primero Shikamaru, ya te dije lo del ejemplo a los niños-**

**Mujer acabo de llegar, podrias permitirme por lo menos respirar antes de mandarme?-**

**Ni lo sueñes Nara, ve y apresurate porque no quiero que se enfrie la comida-**

**Bien, bien, ire a asearme-**

**No te pases de listo conmigo, detesto que repitas las palabras, apresurate-**

Después de la pequeña batalla entre los adultos y que era muy divertida para el pequeño Shikadai e inojin todos se dispusieron a cenar, charlaron sobre el dia que había transcurrido y reian de todo y nada. Fue realmente una cena agradable, la familiaridad entre los pequeños Nara y Yamanaka era increíble, complices entre ellos, una interaccion que llevo a shikamaru a sus recuerdos de su niñez cuando cenaba en la casa de los Yamanaka solo que a diferencia de la imagen frente a sus ojos, el no se llevaba muy bien con la pequeña Ino a quien consideraba una niña mandona y mimada, a diferencia de sus hijos que parecían hermanos de toda la vida, compañeros, el e Ino no habían apreciado su compañía hasta casi la adolecencia. Su niñez transcurrio entre peleas y travesuras entre ellos. Ahora ya ambos adultos, casados y cada uno con su propia familia, la relación era completamente diferente, Ino se había convertido en una gran madre y una compañía demasiado acogedora, ella parecía haber cambiado tanto respecto a la muchacha que había conocido hace tanto, y al mismo tiempo fácilmente reconocia a su compañera de equipo de hace años. Era una mezcla perfecta entre la joven rubia que había conocido y esta mujer completamente dedicada a su familia. Como no la había visto en todos esos años, como es que se mantuvo alejado de su amiga y no ver que ella era aun una gran influencia en su vida a través del contacto con su familia que el había pasado por alto. Se había concentrado tanto en su vida después de la cuarta guerra y las responsabilidades ante el mundo shinobi que había eliminado casi completamente a la mujer que ahora ante la ausencia de su esposa se encargaba del cuidado de su hijo y el de el mismo.

Quedo en silencio con sus pensamientos mentalizando todos los decubrimientos que había hecho en el ultimo dia.

**Shikamaru, te encuentras bien?- **una preocupada Ino lo cuestiono al notar el silencio en el que quedo su amigo

**Si, esta todo bien- **salio de su trance -** Es solo que estoy cansado, será mejor que me retire-**

Shikamaru ayudo a Ino a acostar a los pequeños y después se dirigio a la puerta para despedirse de Ino, pero se detuvo antes de salir –**Arigato, Ino-**

**No tienes que decir nada shikamaru, lo hago por amor-**

Fueron las palabras mas hermosas que le había dedicado ino, ella se preocupaba por su familia de una manera tan desinteresada sin esperar nada a cambio y en su cabeza comenzo a retumbar la palabra de la Yamanaka **– lo hago por amor- …**


	5. Chapter 4 DEJA AL CORAZON HABLAR

DISCLAIMER. Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Que podría haber sido mas bueno y darnos Shikaino, pero bueno, libera a nuestras mentes para poder darle a esta pareja mil y una formas de ser felices.

Bueno…

Ha pasado largo tiempo. Ahora entiendo cuando pasa tanto tiempo entre las actualizaciones de otros escritores.

Trate y trate pero estas semanas han sido de horror, con poco tiempo pare editar y lograr subir la historia.

En fin…

Aquí estoy de nuevo!

Mi historia esta escrita hasta el final pero conforme pasa el tiempo hay cosas que quiero agregar, otras que quiero cambiar y la historia va transformándose, no crei que pasaría asi. Este es un capitulo que al principio era parte del siguiente, pero termino transformándose en uno solo como un previo a un capitulo que ohhhhhhh por Kami. **Será lime/lemon.** No pude evitar agregar muuucho y convertirlo en un capitulo.

Para mi fortuna el próximo no sufrirá ninguna modificación por lo que actualizare la historia antes de lo planeado. Aun faltan capítulos y los últimos están con una tendencia a alargarse. Ya veremos como se desarrolla.

No me queda mas que disculparme por el tiempo sin actualizar, esta vez no me pasare de boca floja, no pasara tanto tiempo en las actualizaciones. De hecho el próximo lo subiré hasta el viernes como máximo asi podre reivindicarme…. Un poco.

Bueno espero que disfruten la historia.

Por un mundo con mas shikaino!

* * *

Había pasado 2 semanas desde esas primeras conversaciones, a través de los días Shikamaru descubria a la nueva Ino, todas las noches el iria a la casa Yamanaka para cenar. Compartirían conversaciones, juegos, peleas entre los dos adultos y los dos niños. Asi progresivamente e imperceptiblemente dentro de su corazón una llama se había encendido, nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos comenzaban a crearse. El no podía definir estas nuevas experiencias en su vida, para el simplemente era el haber recuperado a su amiga de la infancia, a su compañera. Pero porque el estar a su lado ya se había convertido en casi una necesidad y en el momento que mas esperaba del dia. Eran interrogantes en su cabeza que se negaba a enfrentar, no valia la pena convertir esas sensaciones en un problema, había recuperado parte de su pasado y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Al entrar una mañana a la torre hokage, se encontró con dos personas en la oficina principal.

**Buenos días Naruto, Sakura?—**

**Buenos días shikamaru— **respondieron al unisono los ninjas

**Shikamaru, necesitamos un favor de tu clan— **

**Sakura esta investigando nuevas píldoras y requerirá de algunos componentes que están el centro de investigaciones de tu clan—**

**Claro no hay ningún problema podemos ir los próximos días. No tardaremos mas de 2 dias dependiendo de lo que necesites Sakura—**

**Es perfecto Shikamaru, gracias por la ayuda—**

Al dia siguiente Shikamaru se encontraba listo con una mochila en la entrada de la aldea, seria el encargado de escoltar a Sakura y ayudarla para que consiga lo necesario para su investigación.

Observo como una kunoichi se acercaba pero no era sakura, la figura era diferente y claramente podía distinguir la larga cabellera rubia, era una figura que ahora reconocería entre un millón. Mientras se acercaba podía verla con claridad, solo que ahora a diferencia de las semanas pasadas no estaba con un su típica ropa informal como había aprendido a verla en las ultimas semanas, la veía con su traje ninja, diferente al de su juventud pero mantenía los mismos colores caracteristicos de su compañera de batalla.

**Ino?-**

**Hola Shikamaru, Sakura me envio, tuvo una urgencia en el hospital, asi que me indico que es lo que necesita, espero no te moleste-**

**Por supuesto que no, solo me impresiona verte en tu traja ninja, parece una eternidad desde que te vi asi-**

**Cállate baka, mis tareas ninja son muy especificas, no salgo mucho en misiones y a pesar que no veas, siempre me visto asi cuando voy al departamento de interrogación.-**

**Calmate mujer, solo era una observación, te tengo muy presente y todas tus misiones, después de todo el que se encarga de organizarlas soy yo. Eres una ninja mas útil aquí con Ibiki que saliendo de la aldea-**

Ella comenzo a sentir un calor interior, no pudo evitar el color carmín que poco a poco se adueñaba de sus mejillas, asi que a pesar de no haber estado en contacto por mucho tiempo, el si estaba conciente de ella, por lo menos no le era completamente indiferente a el. —**Pongámonos en camino, no deseo alejarme mucho tiempo de la aldea— **termino de decir la rubia tratando de apresurar la misión y evitar mas situaciones incomodas.

**Muy bien, vamos —**

ambos ninjas fueron para las montañas que estaban alejadas del pueblo, donde se distinguia unas puertas que daban el ingreso a un complejo que era el centro de investigaciones del clan Nara, no era necesaria la vigilancia ni la seguridad por lo que pasaron sin mayor problema. Era un fin de semana, asi que el centro estaba completamente desierto, era mejor asi, asi podrían revisar y buscar los elementos necesarios para Sakura.

Pasaron el resto del dia ordenando componentes, frascos con materiales que le habían indicado para su investigación, ino ya iba preparada con una merienda asi que llegada la hora de la comida se sentaron en una de las mesas del complejo para almorzar.

A diferencia de las semanas previas en las que parecían estar mas unidos y disfrutando de su compañía, ahora se encontraban en silencio con cierta tensión en el aire, probablemente porque no se encontraban los niños que eran los que le brindaban un aire familiar al ambiente. Estando ellos 2 solos era diferente, cada uno miraba su plato en silencio tratando de evitar cruzar miradas.

Era una situación incomoda para ambos.

**Ino, pasa algo— **decidio romper el silencio el joven Nara

**Nada, solo que ya no estoy muy acostumbrada a estar lejos de la aldea, es todo…— **trato de responder la rubia, brindándole una leve sonrisa, intentaba disimular el nerviosismo que sentía por estar sola con el, no había estado a solas con el en muchos años, era una sansacion diferente.

**Solo será unos días. No te pongas asi— **el por su parte trataba de tranquilizarla, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto que sentía una extraña tensión en su cuello al estar a solas con ella, hace años que no cruzaban mas que pocas palabras, hace unas semanas prácticamente comían juntos con los hijos de ambos todos los días y ahora estaba en una misión con ella, solos alejados de la aldea y a pesar de ser una persona centrada y que siempre pensaba racionalmente, en esta misión estaba intranquilo, sus musculos estaban contraídos como a la espera de escapar, su corazón latia a una frecuencia mas alta de lo normal, sus manos se ponían frias por el sudor. Era la sensación de un inminente ataque lo que presentia? No esto era diferente, no había posibilidades ni remotas de un ataque, pero todo su cuerpo estaba a la expectativa, pero expectativa para que…

Ese dia paso sin gran novedad, y lograron conseguir todo lo necesario para Sakura, ambos por alguna razón interna se habían esforzado demasiado y lograron completar su tarea antes de lo previsto, por lo tanto se retirarían temprano a dormir a un par de habitaciones que se encontraban en complejo y regresarían a la aldea al dia siguiente.

Ino en su habitación no podía conciliar el sueño, comenzaba a recordar cada momento de su pasado, **porque, porque ahora? Años de perfecta aceptación de mi destino y felicidad y en unos días mi mundo se esta dando la vuelta. Estúpido Shikamaru, no podrias haberme evitado e ignorado como lo has hecho hasta ahora— **se decía en voz baja a si misma, se sentía completamente furiosa y culpable.

No podía aceptar el hecho que sus sentimientos la estuvieran dominando, con esta fuerza, con esta necesidad, su mundo se había transformado completamente, ahora ya no podría ser como antes, su amor y devoción completamente dedicados a su hijo y a su esposo se veían ensombrecidos por este nueva necesidad de tener cerca a shikamaru, estar cerca de el era como necesitar el aire para respirar. Se odiaba por tener estos sentimientos, era una traición para el hombre que la amo por tanto tiempo y con el que construyo una familia, ella había logrado abandonar muy en el fondo de su cabeza y corazón lo que en algún momento fue un amor profundo por el, había aceptado que el jamas la amara, que se fue a Suna, que se caso con temari y formo su propia familia. Había llorado por el, su alma y corazón se habían destruido, pero había sobrevivido, murió al enterarse de su compromiso pero lo supero, logro a su modo buscar su felicidad y convertir el amor por shikamaru en un sentimiento de protección hacia la familia de el. Siempre trataría de que el fuera feliz y con el paso de los años su corazón se calmo y podía vivir en paz.

Amaba a shikamaru? Su respuesta era si, no lo dudaba, era algo diferente a lo que sentía por Sai, mas complejo, probablemente mas profundo, amor en todo el sentido de la palabra, que era desinteresado, completo, que buscaba la felicidad del otro y la anteponía a la propia. Se dio un golpe a si misma por estar meditando sobre este asunto. Ella tenia un hijo, tenia un esposo y a pesar de cualquier sentimiento no arriesgaría su familia ni la de el por un sentimiento tonto e imposible.

En la habitación de shikamaru, el tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, giraba de un lado a otro, en cualquier otra situación le seria tan fácil poder dormir, pero no podía, su cabeza giraba en torno a cada momento y situación vivida en las ultimas semanas: la discusión con Temari, su relación con shikadai, y el regreso a su vida de Ino, las ultimas semanas realmente habían sido muy agotadoras para el, a pesar de disfrutar el tiempo con su hijo, con Ino e Inojin no había logrado dormir mas de un par de horas en el ultimo tiempo. Ironico, pensaba para si. Un hombre que toda su vida buscaba momentos para dormir y evitar situaciones problemáticas y ahora se encontraba en la mas problemática de las situaciones.

Era definitivo, esa noche tampoco podría dormir, asi que decidio levantarse y tratar de dar una vuelta por el complejo, este quedaba cerca del bosque y con suerte el tener cerca a los ciervos podría brindarle un poco de paz que era lo que desesperadamente estaba necesitando.

Se dirigio a la parte oeste del complejo que daba al bosque por lo que seria el lugar perfecto. Al acercarse se sorprendio al ver a Ino sentada en la entrada, iluminada por la luna, con una bata blanca y abrazada a si misma. Se quedo parado, observándola, tratando de que ella no lo notara, era increíble como estando a la distancia que estaba podía sentir la esencia de flores característica de ella. Perfumaba todo ambiente en el que se encontraba, era una mujer que podía estimular todos sus sentidos de una forma particular.

**Te quedaras ahí parado? Es muy aterrador— **comenzo la rubia, era después de todo la ninja sensorial mas poderosa de konoha. Shikamaru no podría pasar desapercibido aunque quisiera.

**Tu eres aterradora, Ino. Yo no quería importunarte— **dibujo una media sonrisa a la vez que cerraba los ojos. No quería demostrarle lo sorprendido que estaba.

**Desde cuando te preocupa molestarme? Nunca has tenido el minimo interés en mi— **la frustración y rabia que la habían motivado a salir de su habitación aun estaban presentes. Era una furia contenida que no podía expresar en su casa con su hijo presente y con Shikadai. Pero ahora estaba lejos, podía liberarse un poco y tal vez asi podría encontrar nuevamente la paz que la había abandonado desde el regreso de el a su vida.

**No entiendo a que te refieres— **comenzo a observarla, mientras daba unos pasos en su dirección. Cada paso parecía minimo y la distancia entre ambos infinita, pero sentía que había cosas de las que tenían que hablar.

**Oh vamos shikamaru, eres la persona mas egoísta y despistada que conozco— **comenzo sin meditar en lo que decía, cada palabra que salía de su boca era lo que llevaba contenido.

**Explicate Ino porque piensas eso— **al fin cerca de ella, de pie la miro, ella permanecia sentada en la entrada. Con la mirada fija en el bosque, la única luz entro los dos era el que brindana el cielo despejado con las estrellas y una luna brillante.

**Hasta hace unas semanas jamas te diste cuenta de mi presencia, me ignoraste y suprimiste completamente de tu vida sin importarte nada. Eres un gran shinobi y un genio pero eres un imbecil— **dirigio ahora una mirada de odio hacia el, unos ojos que jamas había visto en ella, no reconocia a la mujer de hace unas semanas, era como si estuviera poseída por la furia.

**Asi que te parezco un imbécil?— **comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella fijando su mirada con seriedad en la mirada furiosa de ella, se inclino hasta casi estar a su altura. —** al fin reconozco a la vieja Ino, porque no terminas de decirlo todo mujer, no hay nadie que interfiera, puedes dejar tu papel de mujer bondadosa— **gracias a sus reflejos pudo evitar el golpe que se dirigía hacia el, agarro la muñeca de Ino con firmeza sin parpadear y sin retirar la mirada de la de ella, sus ojos se enfrentaban, ambos parecían haber despertado un fuego interno que amenazaba con consumirlos.

**Idiota, solo necesitaba que lo supieras. Eres un IDIOTA! Llevo muchos años conteniéndome eso. Asi que ya esta, por lo demás no actuo, para ti siempre sere lo que fui en mi juventud, una chica superficial y egoísta. Si quieres pensar eso por mi esta perfecto, pero los años no pasan en vano shikamaru, uno puede madurar y ver las cosas de diferente manera. Si yo me quedara con la imagen típica de ti diría que eres un flojo perezoso. Ni tu ni yo somos lo que fuimos en el pasado. Pero si eres un idiota por no darte cuenta de eso.—**

**Es interesante saber lo que piensas de mi, si te parezco un egoísta e idiota, porque te entrometes en mi vida?—**

**Yo…— **en ese momento su cabeza se enfrio, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, en un primer momento creyo que liberando su frustración hacia el la calmaría, pero nunca midio las consecuencias de sus palabras, el le había echo una pregunta razonable para la cual había una explicación pero nunca pensó que tendría que dársela.

**Tienes razón, los años nos han hecho madurar pero eso no explica porque si te parezco tan desagradable estas tan metida en mi vida y de la manera que lo has hecho— **el se sentía mas cerca de la verdad, no bajo su mirada ni alejo sus ojos de los de ella, continuo con su mano firme. —**Quiero saber porque te encargaste todo este tiempo de mi familia sin decirme nada—**

**No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada Shikamaru Nara, lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe, además no pusiste ninguna objeción ni te importo nada mientras tu vida estuviera como siempre— **trato de escapar de su agarre y poder alejarse, pero no podía, estaba capturada por la mano de el y por la mirada severa que le impedia mover un solo musculo.

**Si vamos a hablar sin caretas Ino, necesito que me digas porque hiciste todo eso, porque ayudaste a Temari cuando ella viajo y te encargaste de Shikadai-**

**Quieres saberlo Shikamaru?, la respuesta es tan obvia que nunca crei que un genio como tu jamas lo notara. Ayude a Temari porque es TU esposa, cuido a Shikadai porque es TU hijo. Idiota y mil veces idiota, lo hice porque te amo, siempre te he amado Shikamaru- **Termino por escupir la verdad como un veneno que la consumia y que al fin lograba sacar de su corazón.

**Que dices!- **sus ojos con una mirada severa hasta hace un momento ahora se transformaba en una de asombro.

**Te fuiste a Suna Shikamaru y nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos y cuando regresas ya estabas comprometido con Temari y después te alejaste de Chougi y de mi- **ya no había marcha atrás, había empezado. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse por el nacimiento de sus lagrimas. Su verdad por tantos años contenida ahora seria revelada —**Que esperabas, te he amado tanto tiempo pero después de la guerra estaba muy claro el camino que habias elegido y yo debía mantener el orgullo del mi clan, no podía faltar al juramento entre los clanes, el amarte estaba prohibido y aunque en ese tiempo hubiera podido luchar contra todos por ti, era muy claro que tu habias cambiado. Decidi respetar la voluntad de los clanes y mantener el honor de mi familia y el respeto a la memoria de mi padre. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir con mi vida y de alguna manera ayudarte para que fueras feliz- **ya se había rendido, si tenia que ser asi, si tenia que decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, se lo diría todo, liberaría todo ese peso de una sola vez. Bajo su mirada, no toleraba verlo, seguramente el la rechazaría, siempre lo supo pero una cosa era imaginárselo y otra vivir la realidad.

**Amo a Sai, es mi esposo y el padre de inojin pero mi amor por ti aun permanece tan firme como el primer dia solo que es un sentimiento prohibido el cual jamas permiti que progresara mas alla. Siempre fuiste tan feliz con Temari y luego tuviste que tener a Shikadai que es un niño tan maravilloso e igual a ti que no podía hacer otra cosa que amarlo por ser tu hijo.**

**Shikadai desde que nacio me ha permitido amarte sin causarte daño ni a ti ni a mi familia. El me ha permitido poder expresar mi amor por tantos años contenido al hombre que siempre admire. Siempre te mantuviste alejado de mi en todo este tiempo, y fue lo mejor creo. El es tu viva imagen y solo podía tener amor para con el.**

**Ino…- **su mente no lograba articular ninguna otra palabra, su cuerpo temblaba y cada musculo en el se contraía de dolor, su pecho parecía estallar por el dolor. Sentía su corazón latir sin descanso.

**Ya esta Shikamaru, esa es la verdad, ya no me pidas mas porfavor- **logro zafarse del agarra de la mano de shikamaru, se sentía vencida, avergonzada y no podía moverse, apoyo ambas manos en el piso para tratar de sostenerse. No lograba encontrar la fuerza para levantarse y huir de ahí.

**Jamas me dijiste nada Ino- **

**Eres tan despistado como Naruto en el campo de los sentimientos-**

**No se que decirte- **su cuerpo estallaba por la liberación de adrenalina, su cerebro estaba adormecido por toda la información recibida, no lograba pensar en nada. Todo se había reducido a ellos dos, en ese momento, en ese lugar.

**No tienes que decir nada Shikamaru, hasta este tiempo todo estaba bien, yo podía ayudar a Temari cuando ella necesitaba viajar y encargarme de que tu y shikadai estuvieran bien sin tener que cruzarme contigo. Podía cuidar y amar a shikadai, era todo lo que necesitaba-**

Shikamaru se sentía perdido, todo lo que había escuchado le había brindado un calor y electricidad que recorria todo su cuerpo, era una sensación nueva, extraña, diferente a todo lo que alguna vez había vivido. Se sentía en un lugar completamente alejado del mundo, donde toda su vida parecía en pausa y solo estaba ese momento que compartía con Ino, las palabras, las miradas, los sentimientos y las lagrimas de Ino habían logrado confundir a su racional cerebro, por primera vez en su vida su cerebro le dio paso a su corazón, su corazón seria el que hablaría y el que tomaría las decisiones.

**Me has amado de esta manera durante todos estos años y fui realmente ciego para nunca notar todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mi familia- **se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de la mujer rubia y la agarro por la barbilla para poder verla a los ojos **–y en este tiempo he podido ver la vida que hubiera tenido a tu lado y no he dejado de pensar cada noche en eso. El amor que has demostrado se ha quedado plasmado en mi cabeza y corazón Ino y se han convertido en una tortura mas grande de la que podría soportar-**

**Tengo una familia a la que no lastimaría por nada de este mundo y tu tienes una familia maravillosa a la que tampoco podría lastimar- **le decía el joven ninja, ahora estaba atrapado por la mirada de ella, sus ojos azules brillaban con la luna y parecían aun mas hermosos por las lagrimas. Jamas la había visto asi, tan dulce, tan entregada, tan bella.

**Nuestros destinos se separaron hace mucho tiempo shika…- **no separo sus ojos de los de el, le había confesado todo, solo podía sentir como al decirle todo un sentimiento la cubria completamente. No podía dejar de mirarlo y ver que su mirada había cambiado, por fin podía ver que el la reconocia, era como si le importara ella.

**Es asi verdad?- **sonrio con tristeza cerrando los ojos **– eso no evita que asi como me has confesado tu amor, yo te diga que estoy enamorado de ti, y me arrepiento de nunca haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos cuando eramos jóvenes y luchar para tener un futuro juntos, no ver la maravillosa mujer que eras y en la que te has convertido- **trato de contener los impulsos de agarrarla **-te amo Ino, de una manera que duele el no tenerte-**

**Eres un idiota shikamaru, estuviste tanto tiempo ciego y ahora me amas?- **las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas ya sin poder contenerse mas **–este amor va a terminar por lastimarnos y a todos a nuestro alrededor- **con gran esfuerzo logro abrir los ojos para mirarlo y cerrar sus puños conteniendo la rabia que ahora sentía por sus palabras. Ahora lograba escuchar la declaración por tantos años esperada y lo maldecia por hacerla en este momento de sus vidas en el que solo causaría sufrimiento.


	6. Chapter 5 SOLO ESTA NOCHE

_**Disclaimer: los personakes de Naruto son total y completamente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **_

Hola nuevamente!

Regrese en el tiempo prometido. Siiiiiii

Y… con el capitulo que mas me gusto a pesar que es casi completamente narrativo, creo que las conversaciones están de mas. Este capitulo es sobre entrega y amor. Porque?

Porque shikamaru e Ino se lo merecen!

Es un **lime/lemon**. El primero que hago asi que la verdad no se como quedo, a mi particularmente me gusto. Pero siempre espero sus comentarios y criticas constructivas para ir mejorando.

Si no les gustan este tipo de escenas pueden saltarla pero creo que los que amamos esta pareja sabemos que entre ellos solo puede haber pasión y de la mejor!

Bien he aquí el capitulo que será una caricia al alma para después entrar al drama, Muuucho drama (risa maquiavélica).

Disfruten!

**Naoko-eri **siiii lo del trio ino-shika-cho es verdad, una triste puñalada para una pareja destinada a ser canon. Te doy otro dato curioso siempre se vio la asociación de la vida que llevaría shikamaru igual a la de su padre, siempre dicen ShikaTema es como paralelo a los padres de el. Pues nuestro amado Shika-Ino de **Shika**maru e **Ino** y ohhhhh que crees Shika-Ino de **Shika**ku y Yosh**ino**….

Tomaaaaaa . era el destino de ellos estar juntos.

**Meltdown michaelis **ayyyy gracias por tus palabras. La verdad que también yo quedaba enganchada a historias y no paraba aunque fueran las 4 de la mañana. No te preocupes habrá mas participación de Sai y coincido que de la nueva generación Inojin es mi favorito aunque shikadai también tiene mi corazoncito. A futuro ellos tendrán una participación importante en la historia. Ambos son bellos!

* * *

Ambos se miraron y en sus ojos solo veian reflejados los sentimientos contenidos que cobraban mas fuerza que sus pensamientos racionales. Habian perdido la batalla para mantener y proteger lo que consideraban mas valioso en su vida hasta ese momento.

Shikamaru se acerco a Ino hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella, con sus manos limpio las lagrimas que terminaban de recorrer la mejilla de Ino. Ante este toque Ino sintió un escalofrio recorrrerle todo el cuerpo y sintió su corazón latir con mas rapidez y fuerza de lo que nunca había sentido en su vida. por un instante a modo de defensa, sujeto la mano de Shikamaru para detener el roce en su rostro, pero su movimiento tuvo el efecto contrario tanto en ella que ahora sentía temblar todo su cuerpo como en el que sintió su cuerpo arder y con mas intensidad en su mano que se encontraba en contacto con la de Ino.

Sus cuerpos ya no respondían a su cerebro, ahora su corazón había tomado el control de todo, por fin Shikamaru termino por acortar la distancia entre ellos, y la beso con timidez, con ternura en los labios, un beso delicado con el cual intentaba ver si ella al igual que el había caído ante su corazón.

Ella por un momento dudo pero respondio a ese beso, acercándose mas a el para profundizar, todo el amor que había contenido durante todos esos años por fin lograban liberarse de ella y ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella se permitiría amarlo con libertad por solo esa noche sin pensar en las consecuencias posteriores.

Shikamaru al notar la respuesta de Ino comenzó a responder el beso, podía sentir la calidez de su labios, el sabor intoxicante ante cada movimiento, sus manos comenzaron a apoyarse en sus brazos sujetándola firmemente porque sabia que ya no podría vivir si ella se arrepentia en ese momento.

Ino comenzó a besarlo con mas pasión, tratando de demostrarle en cada beso cuanto lo había deseado y amado, a la vez que sus manos iban alrededor de espalda de shikamaru para aferrarse a el con fuerza, con miedo de que la razón regresara a alguno de ellos y terminaran con esa dulce tortura.

Shikamaru lentamente comenzó a profundizar el beso, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de su amada para permitirle ingresar en su boca y poder disfrutarla completamente, disfrutar del extasis, de sentir su lengua ante lo que ella no se negó, le permitio entrar y comenzar un beso profundo, apasionado, tratando de demostrar todo lo que llevaban sintiendo en ese momento. Los besos se hacían mas y mas desesperados, con pasión, con lujuria y con deseo, deseo de continuar y fusionarse como uno. El comenzó a separarse delicadamente de sus labios para depositar pequeños besos alrededor de su boca, haciendo un camino y llegar a su oído

La sensación de la respiración calida de Shikamaru en su oído la hizo estremecer y derretirse en sus brazos.

El como nunca antes en su vida, prestaba atención a cada reacción del cuerpo de su amante ante los besos que le daba, era increíble que esos besos pudiera causar esos efectos y sus propias respuestas de su cuerpo eran nuevas experiencias que se le grababan con fuego en la memoria y en la piel. Procedio a morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja despertando un pequeño gemido por parte de ella el cual le provoco una sensación de calor en todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa. Le susurro al oído **– te amo, Ino- **era la declaración que necesita decirla una y otra vez, era una necesidad de su corazón de expresársela las veces que pudiera esa noche. Esa noche que seria solo de ellos sin arrepentimientos, solo de amor y entrega total.

Shikamaru tomo a Ino y la levanto entre sus brazos sin alejar su mirada de la de ella, apoyo su frente sobre la de ella y ambos sonrieron al momento que comenzó a llevarla hacia su habitación, por su parte ella llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el para sostenerse, para no alejarse ni un centímetro de el.

Ya en la habitación el la ubico delicadamente en la cama como si fuera el tesoro mas importante de su vida, sin dejar de mirarla, no quería ni parpadear por miedo a que lo que estaban viviendo fuera un sueño.

Se ubico sobre ella para poder continuar con sus besos, ahora con mas seguridad, eran besos mas salvajes y de deseo ante los que ella le respondia de la misma manera, besos llenos de amor, a pesar de lo que cualquier otra persona pudiera pensar, era amor puro.

Shikamaru comenzó a mover sus manos por la piel de ella, de su rostro suavemente con la yemas de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer un camino por sus mejillas, el borde de su mandibula para bajar por el borde de su cuello hasta la base y continuar por sobre su clavicula dibujando con sus dedos la forma, iba con lentitud disfrutando cada roce con se delicada piel, memorizando cada sobrelevantamiento, cada hendidura que encontraba, llego a su brazos, a su pecho y comenzó a descender siguiendo el borde de la bata que ella llevaba, con delicadeza, sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel en el escote que formaba su bata, llego a la cintura donde encontró el nudo y comenzo a deshacerlo imperceptiblemente.

Ino estaba aferrada al cuello de su amante, comenzó a subir por la nuca de Shikamaru acariciándolo, realizando pequeños masajes con sus dedos sobre esa zona, llego hasta su característica cola de cabello y procedio a liberar el cabello de el, abrió los ojos para verlo con el cabello enmarañado, cayéndole a los costados, lo veía aun mas hermoso que nunca, deslizo su mano por el borde de su cara hasta llegar a la pequeña barba que tenia que lo volvia aun mas hombre, mas maduro de lo nunca lo vio, lo miro con una sonrisa y se acerco a su oído **—Te amo Shikamaru, eres tan hermoso—**

El le dirigio una sonrisa y le beso la frente para continuar con besos que recorrían toda su cara, fue bajando hasta ubicarse en su cuello para depositar besos mas profundos , Ino sentía el calor de sus labios, su respiración en su piel y no pudo evitar proclamarle sus sentimientos — **esta noche te entrego mi cuerpo y alma para siempre—**

Ambos recorrían sus cuerpos son sus manos. El terminando de eliminar la bata que la cubria y ella despojándolo de cada prenda que el vestia hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos, a excepción de Ino que quedo con una ultima prenda. Shikamaru que mantenía sus besos en el rostro y cuello de la rubia ahora que ya no tenia el impedimento de ninguna prenda comenzó a descender con su boca, colocando besos de posesión por cada lugar que pasaba, reclamaba cada centímetro de piel como suyo, la recorria con sus manos primero grabando cada sensación de su piel y después reclamaba ese sitio con un beso, ella tenia razón en sus palabras ahora su cuerpo y su alma le pertenecían a el y el dejaría una marca imborrable en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Bajo por sus brazos depositando besos, por sus muñecas, manos, dedos, el le dejaba un beso en cada dedo, para después dirigirse a su pecho, comenzó acariciando delicadamente la piel de su pecho para irse acercando y rozar el pezón casi imperceptiblemente, ese minimo roce provoco en ella un suspiro de placer, su frecuencia cardiaca se aceleraba aun mas, podía sentir sus latidos, su corazón encerrado queriendo liberarse de su pecho, su respiración agitada por la necesidad de tenerlo.

El percibió los cambios que tenia su cuerpo ante esas caricias y continuo con delicadeza a explorar el cuerpo de su amante, paso por el pecho izquierdo de ella y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente, eso termino por convencerlo de cuanto amaba a esa mujer, su corazón latia por y para el, sus corazones se sentían de la misma manera y quería compartirlo con ella, agarro la mano de Ino y la apoyo sobre su propio pecho para que ella también pudiera sentir el desenfreno de su corazón, ambos sonrieron al sentir el latido del otro y constatar que se sentían de la misma manera. El continuo acariciando sus pechos para después posar sus labios en ellos, primero con besos dulces para después apoderarse de su pezón y depositar besos húmedos sobre ellos, pequeñas mordidas que causaban gemidos de placer en ella y provocaban que se tensara toda su espalda. Cuando hubo memorizado cada centímetro de su pecho con sus manos y con su boca, continuo descendiendo por el abdomen de ella, dejando besos, mordidas leves por cada sitio por donde pasaban sus manos. Continuo por sus interminables piernas. Empezó por sus pies subiendo delicadamente por sus torneadas piernas realizando el mismo trabajo que había hecho previamente, besaba cada pulgada y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos notando como sus ojos lo admiraban, el brillo que observaba esa noche era diferente a cualquier otro, jamas había visto sus ojos de esa manera, brillantes, calidos, casi como si tuvieran magia propia.

Llego a la ultima prenda de lenceria que le quedaba a Ino, la sujeto con sus manos y comenzó a retirarle lentamente, acariciando en el trayecto su piel, rozando cada centímetro de piel de sus piernas por donde pasaba su ropa. Completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, comenzó a recorrerla con la mirada apreciando la belleza de su cuerpo, un cuerpo perfecto, un cuerpo hermoso desde la punta de los pies , pasando por sus piernas que parecían caminos sin fin, su abdomen plano, sus pechos exuberantes y suaves, su cuello delicado, su rostro inmaculado el cual era aun mas bello con el paso del tiempo, aun conservaba los rasgos que el reconocia de su antigua compañera de equipo pero ahora era un rostro aun mas hermoso, mas definido, aun las imperceptibles surcos de su rostro por el paso del tiempo, por las noches de desvelo que seguramente tuvo al cuidar a Inojin, aun esas surcos eran preciosos y le daban una madurez a su rostro que la convertían en la mujer mas bella de konoha. Vio su larga cabellera rubia en toda la cama, alborotada que creaban el marco perfecto a esa mujer que no podría describir de otra manera que no fuera una diosa.

Se coloco sobre ella, acerco su rostro y comenzó a besarla con pasión ante lo que ella respondia de la misma manera, acariciándolo, sintiéndolo con sus manos, depositando caricias que quemaban su piel. El no se quedo atrás, acariciándola por todo su cuerpo, paso por su muslo y luego paso por la parte interna de su muslo, delicadamente y suavemente hasta llegar al borde de su entrepierna donde inicio una nueva tarea de memorizar su piel pero esta vez se sumaba que exploraría cada minimo lugar y memorizaría las respuestas de ella ante esas caricias, comenzó lentamente y de inmediato noto como respondia todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo se tensaba, sus manos temblaban y su respiración se entrecortaba a la vez que dejaba escapar suspiros y gemidos que no había escuchado hasta ahora, era increíble como cada parte de su cuerpo parecía conectada a esa zona en particular, las respuestas por parte del cuerpo de Ino ante esas caricias y los sonidos que emitia lo excitaban como nunca, le producían placer y al mismo tiempo una sensación de plenitud incomparable, siguió explorando esa zona con sus dedos a la vez que miraba a Ino a los ojos para notar cada cambio minimo en su mirada, ella respondía con sonidos de placer y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, llenos de deseo.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar bajo el, sentía erizarse cada vello de su cuerpo, ninguno de los dos podría soportar el permanecer separados por mas tiempo, sus cuerpos suplicaban por entregarse completamente asi que se coloco entre sus piernas y comenzó a acomodarse para luego penetrarla de un solo movimiento, sintió una nueva tensión por todo el cuerpo de su amada y su espalda arquearse, a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza y acomodaba sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo para profundizar lo mas que se pudiera esa sensación, ahora si se sentía morir, ese contacto intimo entre ambos cuerpos era lo mas doloroso y placentero que había sentido en su vida. Comenzó a embestirla al inicio lentamente disfrutando ambos del placer que producia ese movimiento, el saber que estaban unidos y entregados el uno al otro completamente, cada vez su cuerpo pedia mas por lo que el acelero las embestidas, ambos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor y ella se aferraba con mas fuerza a el para sentirlo, para no dejarlo ir jamas. Finalmente ambos cuerpos llegaron al climax, emitiendo gemidos y disfrutando del placer máximo y de la mayor felicidad que nunca habían sentido en sus vidas.

Shikamaru sintió todo su cuerpo desfallecer y se acostó a lado de ella, para ambos mirarse nuevamente y darse pequeñas caricias y besos por todo el rostro, expresándose todo el amor que sentían y susurrándose al oído cuanto se amaban. Esa seria su noche asi que no la desperdiciarían durmiendo, seria una noche de entrega de sus cuerpos, seria una noche en la cual serian libres de expresarse todos sus sentimientos, serian egoístas por una sola noche y pensarían solo en ellos y su amor. Despues regresarían a la realidad y a sus responsabilidades y continuarían con su vida, pero esa noche era solo suya, una noche de toda una vida no parecia un precio tan alto respecto a la felicidad que habían disfrutado y lo vivido. Una noche solamente que no cambiaria en nada las elecciones que hicieron en el pasado y no alterarían el futuro que ambos ya habían elegido continuar.


	7. Chapter 6 amor por sobre todo

Disclaimer: NARUTO y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Hola nuevamente!

Gracias, gracias por seguir esta historia, la verdad es que me emociona mucho poder escribir acerca shikaino. Es una prueba de fuego pero que quiero cumplir. Mas por el hecho de sumar mas historias para los que seguimos este OTP.

Aquí empieza el drama y aunque no prometo una descripción detallada en lo que se refiere a batalla tratare. Es muyyy difícil meterme en ese campo. Como ya mencione la historia estaba completa pero han surgido ideas que la cambiaron en cuanto al final que originalmente estaba planeado, asi que tendre que revisarlo y alargarlo. Asi que espero poder actualizarlo para la próxima semana, no creo que pueda ser antes pero tratare que no tarde mucho.

Pasando a otro tema quería anunciar que….

Amo tanto a Shikaino (modo fangirl activado al 1000%) y quiero sumar mas a este pequeño mundo de fans que he obtenido el permiso para la traducción de uno de los fanfics Shikaino que mas me gustaron y que leo y leo y vuelvo a leer porque realmente es tannnnn maravilloso. Que captura desde el inicio, tiene una trama tan dura y esta llena de drama/ angustia y confort. Que quería compartirla hace mucho tiempo para los que leemos fics en español. Se trata de **LOVES ME NOT de Yukitenvianey Team**.

Estoy muy feliz por eso, asi que espero poder publicarlo en unas semanas, pero ya los voy entusiasmando para que lo esperen con ansias!

**Fhlaky **gracias. Verdad que son tan lindos? Es imposible no enamorarse de ellos. Son de los pocos personajes del anime que realmente me emocionan y me vuelven loooca. Uhuh

**Naoko-eri **gracias por tus comentarios, siempre tan fiel. por algo eres una de mis autoras favoritas, adoro tu trabajo y debo decir que la trama ha cambiado, en la original dire que si estaba contemplado el embarazo como punto final de la historia pero ahora, la realidad es que ellos a pesar de amarse, tienen familias y estar juntos en este momento de sus vidas será muy difícil. Lo dejare a tu imaginación por ahora, tal vez logre picarte con el bichito y hacer que escribas alguna otra historia shikaino. Mmmm. Llenemos el mundo de amor verdadero y problemático!

Bueno he aquí el capitulo (el mas largo hasta ahora) y nos vemos en poco tiempo.

* * *

Esa mañana los rayos del sol parecían mas brillantes que nunca, entraban por la ventana y no permitían continuar el descanso que su cuerpo reclamaba después de esa noche de amor infinito que había tenido. Pesadamente abrió los ojos buscando a la mujer que le había robado el corazón, la rubia de ojos azules en los cuales ansiaba perderse por siempre. Termino de abrir completamente los ojos para evidenciar que se encontraba solo en la cama, se levanto y se vistió para ir a buscarla.

Salio de la habitación apresuradamente y la busco por toda la casa sin tener éxito, salio al bosque y la encontró apoyada en un árbol observando a lo lejos a uno de los poderosos ciervos presentes en el bosque del clan Nara.

—**No te encontré esta mañana— **saco a Ino de sus pensamientos y de su observación del majestuoso animal

—**Parecias cansado asi que te deje descansar un poco mas, después de todo hoy regresaremos a la aldea y tendras que continuar con tus obligaciones en la torre Hokage—** le respondio sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo, no podía enfrentarrlo aun. Estaba claro que ahora regresarían a sus rutinas normales, lo que había pasado esa noche quedaría asi, ella no se permitiría que lo ocurrido afectara a su familia o a la familia de el. Lo amaba demasiado para destruir sus vidas, sabia que si no permanecia firme cometerían un error y en el futuro terminaría odiándola por lastimar a su familia.

—**Entiendo…— f**ue la única respuesta que pudo encontrar. Por un instante sintió su corazón destrozarse, era un genio en cuanto a estrategias en batalla pero en cuanto a interpretar sentimientos claramente no eran su fuerte. La seguridad con la que hablaba Ino, incluso frialdad le hizo cuestionarse cual era la verdadera: la mujer que le entrego el mundo la noche anterior, la mujer que vio cada dia durante las pasadas semanas, la que le quito el sueño y se apodero de sus pensamientos o la mujer que había conocido toda su vida, la mujer frívola, calculadora que siempre se sale con la suya, experta en engaño y conseguir su objetivo.

Podría ser posible que se haya equivocado?

Una sonrisa melancolica se dibujo en sus labios —**ire a preparar todo para regresar de inmediato a la aldea—**

—**Muy bien, yo estoy lista para salir en cuanto lo dispongas— **contenia con toda su fuerza sus lagrimas, y trataba de mantener su voz. El dolor que sentía después de tener una noche de felicidad era insoportable, su corazón se destruia a cada momento, pero lo superaría, después de todo era una experta en engaño, era una kunoichi entrenada para no expresar sus sentimientos y una mujer orgullosa, había moldeado su carácter a través de los años para expresar solo lo que deseaba y ni el mas hábil ninja se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos intenciones. No lo había hecho acaso durante todos esos años al amarlo con todas sus fuerzas y el a pesar de su IQ mayor a 200 jamas siquiera sospechar de sus verdaderos sentimientos por el. A la vez casarse con otro hombre, formar una familia y cuando regreso a Konoha actuar como si nada, ni siquiera Temari siendo una ninja talentosa jamas sospecho de ella, siempre la considero la amiga de su esposo y una mujer en la que podría confiar para encargarse de su familia en su ausencia.

Ambos ninjas caminaron de retorno a la aldea sin emitir ningún sonido, no se veian a la cara, aun no podían asimilar y dejara atrás lo vivido la noche anterior, seguramente lo harian con el tiempo pero ahora era una herida abierta que lastimaba. Llegaron a la entrada de Konoha donde no solo se encontraron con los ninjas de Konoha que custodiaban la entrada, ahí también se encontraba un ninja con traje oscuro, con la cara cubierta por una mascara, claramente un miembro de ANBU, el encontrarlo ahí hizo el corazón de Ino temblar, porque estaba a plena luz del dia un miembro de ANBU, generalmente ellos cuando estaban trabajando, es decir con la mascara puesta oculataban su presencia.

Shikamaru pudo sentir la inquietud de Ino y la presencia de un ANBU comenzó a crearle interrogantes. Ambos se acercaron rápidamente al ninja.

—**Ocurrio algo?—**fue lo primero que pregunto Ino

—**Necesitan acudir ambos a la oficina del Hokage de inmediato, allí se les explicara todo— **desaparecio en medio de una nube de humo

Ambos se apresuraron hacia la torre hokage, Ino tenia un mal presentimiento, al ser una ninja sensorial y haber desarrollado sus habilidades a través de los años, intento percibir la presencia de Sai pero no podía sentirlo. Eso le causo un estremecimiento en su corazón, la presencia de ANBU solo podía significar algo relacionado con su esposo, a partir de ese momento cualquier otra cosa en la cabeza y corazón de Ino desaparecieron. Su angustia crecia con cada minuto y lo único que quería era llegar a la torre hokage para averiguar que había ocurrido.

Ambos llegaron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la oficina del hokage

—**Que ocurrio?— **rápidamente pregunto Ino

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el gran escritorio situado en la oficina, les dio la bienveniday rápidamente comenzo a hablar** —El equipo ANBU que enviamos ha desaparecido, encontraron a uno de los miembros del equipo de Sai vagando por un pueblo cercano, pero no recuerda nada sobre su misión— **

—**No entiendo, porque no regreso inmediatamente a Konoha al ser liberado— **shikamaru rápidamente se puso a analizar la situación, cruzo sus brazos y apoyo una de sus manos en su barbilla para poder pensar.

—**Ese es el problema Shikamaru, no solo no recuerda sobre la misión, no recuerda absolutamente nada sobre Konoha, no recuerda ser ninja, ni miembro de ANBU, todo ha sido borrado de su memoria, Ibiki ha entrado a su mente y el nos ha informado que todos sus recuerdos habían desaparecido— **con cada palabra Ino solo aumentaba su angustia, quien podría haber causado tal daño a un miembro de ANBU, los miembros de ANBU son ninjas especializados por no decir algunos de los ninjas mas fuertes de Konoha, su esposo era por si mismo un ninja muy fuerte y de grandes capacidades.

—**Ino— **salio de sus pensamientos ante la llamada de su nombre por parte del Hokage **—se como debes estar sintiéndote, pero necesito que vaya a apoyar a Ibiki para ver si logras descubrir algo mas para saber a que nos estamos enfrentando y para poder descubrir como podemos ayudar al equipo de Sai—**

—**Ire de inmediato— **se apresuro a salir del despacho del hokage sin pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera logro notar como el ninja de las sombras la seguía con la mirada

—**Dime que piensas Shikamaru— **ahora era el quien no podía concentrarse adecuadamente ante el problema que estaba enfrentándose.

—**Tiene que ser un ninja poderoso para poder enfrentar a un equipo de nuestros mejores ANBUS y a su líder, su capacidad para causar ese daño a su mente solo lo vuelve un adversario aun mas peligroso. Debemos esperar a ver que logra averiguar Ino y asi tomar medidas respecto a eso— **Shikamaru termino de hablar y cerrar los ojos para enfocarse en el problema del equipo de Sai y dejar de pensar en Ino y su reacción. La forma de actuar de ella le causaba un remolino de sensaciones en el cuerpo que no podía enfrentar. Su deber era apoyar al hokage, tenia un trabajo que realizar y lo haría.

—**Estoy deacuerdo— **Naruto asintió y realizo una pausa parameditar como abordar el siguiente tema pero no tenia mucho tiempo para eso asi que hablo directamente para resolver ese problema de una vez **—Shikamaru, hay algo que debo discutir contigo de inmediato—**

—**Claro, que ocurre— **Naruto lo vio con severidad y con la mirada mas seria que jamas le hubiera dedicado desde que lo conocia

—**Lo que paso entre Ino y tu anoche no puede volver a ocurrir— **el joven de cabello en forma de piña lo miro con horror al saber a que se referia

—**De …. De que estas ha …blando Naruto?— **trato de descubrir lo que evidentemente ya era conocido por el hokage

—**Dame un poco mas de crédito Shikamaru, el genio aquí eres tu, pero no puedo ser inocente por siempre. En cuanto llego el miembro del equipo de Sai, envie al ANBU a buscarlos, y para mi sorpresa el ANBU que envie retorno sin cumplir la misión que le encomendé, puedes imaginar mi sorpresa y la de el al no saber como actuar ante la situación que presencio?, después de todo los involucrados son mis ninjas mas valiosos, imagínate mi mano derecha, mi consejero, el esposo de la embajadora de Suna y la líder del clan Yamanaka, jefa de una de las divisiones mas importantes de Konoha y si no fuera poco ESPOSA del líder ANBU cuyo equipo esta perdido. Como esperas que el actue ante esa situación y como me "aconsejas" que afronte la situación que te planteo?— **ante todo lo expuesto por el que en algún momento considero que era un despistado ninja, había planteado el problema de la forma mas concisa que ni el hubiera podido expresar mejor.

—**Quienes mas están enterados de esto?— **comenzó a interrogar para poder ver las opciones que tenia para afrontar el problema que si antes era enorme ahora era increíblemente y peligrosamente una bomba de tiempo.

—**Tu respuesta es otra pregunta Shikamaru— **lo miro con furia contenida porque ahora le ponía en un apuro mas con el cual no quería lidiar pero que tenia que resolver ahora ya que si no aumentaría y en el futuro podría incluso llegar a amenazar la alianza entre Konoha y suna. —**Bien, pues el ANBU y yo somos los únicos que sabemos de esto, claramente el quiere matarte para defender el honor de su jefe y no lo hace por que no se lo permito. Pero si vas a poner en peligro la paz conseguida con tanto esfuerzo tendre que matarte yo mismo, pues no permitiré que nadie amenace a Konoha aunque seas tu Shikamaru— **ahora le dirigio unas palabras en tono amenazante pero con la seguridad de que las cumpliría si llegara a convertirse en una amenaza

—**Tsk, que problemático— **se asombro el mismo de su respuesta, y lo miro con la misma severidad con la que el hokage le había hablado **—no tienes una amenaza frente a ti, lo que paso no se repetirá nunca mas. Solo debemos olvidarlo y seguir adelante, nada cambiara— **

Era un alivio las palabras que escuchaba pero la duda y tristeza ahora se sembraban en su cabeza **—que pasa entre tu e Ino— **pregunto esta vez pero ya no como hokage sino que esta vez le preguntaba como amigo, para que pudiera comprender la situación y de ser posible apoyar a Shikamaru

Cerro los ojos tratando de responderse esa misma pregunta, era algo que no había podido comprender tampoco, no logro hablarlo con Ino aunque había quedado implícito desde un principio que no harian nada que pudiera lastimar a sus familias y eso significaba que no pasaría de ser esa noche, Ino con su actitud de la mañana en el bosque Nara había dejado claro que ya lo había superado y que seguiría con su vida y al enterarse de lo ocurrido al equipo de Sai pudo notar su verdadera angustia y preocupación por el, ella amaba a su esposo y probablemente lo que ocurrio fue la forma de cerrar y terminar con su pasado. El quería creer que realmente las palabras de amor que se habían dedicado en la noche eran verdad y a pesar de no poder estar juntos era real, el realmente estaba enamorado de ella, le había entregado su corazón anoche y su actitud de la mañana lo había confundido y consternado, no estaba acostumbrado a la madura Ino a la cual había llegado a conocer, estaba acostumbrado a la antigua y caprichosa joven Ino que usaba cualquier artimaña para conseguir lo que quería para después desecharlo sin ningún tipo de consideración, estaba enamorado pero la propia inseguridad acerca de lo ocurrido y su orgullo terminaron por convencerlo que había sido usado por lo que se la furia comenzó a apoderarse de el al verse atrapado y engañado.

—**Entre nosotros no ocurre nada, fue un error que nunca debio pasar. Ella lo ha olvidado ya y yo también. Lo único es que no vuelva a ser nombrado y no le menciones a Ino lo ocurrido con el ANBU o tu conocimiento de lo que paso. Ella tiene una familia y yo también, y ninguno piensa ponerla en peligro por un error— **termino de explicar Shikamaru tratándose de convencer a si mismo de cada palabra que salía de su boca

—**Shikamaru— **ahora comprendia que las palabras que expresaban eran todo lo contrario a lo que sentía, sentía dolor y sabia que lo mejor por ahora era evitar el tema y cuando el estuviera listo lo hablarían. Por ahora el hecho de saber que no cometerían una locura en un momento tan critico era suficiente, luego podrían hablarlo con calma para entender la situación y si podía brindarle apoyo lo haría.

Ambos shinobis se quedaron en oficina analizando toda la información que hasta ahora había enviado Ibiki.

Paso unas horas hasta que tocaron la puerta y entro la kunoichi rubia.

—**Entre en la mente de Tera y no pude rescatar ningún tipo de memoria sobre su vida como shinobi o miembro de ANBU, ni nada de la misión. Esta completamente confundido y aunque quisiera ayudarlo sin recuerdos ya no queda nada de el— **informaba Ino con gran preocupación y con miedo de que su esposo hubiera tenido la misma suerte o incluso estar muerto.

—**Ya veo. Shikamaru, necesitamos enviar un equipo para ayudar al equipo de Sai y descubrir quien es esta persona, es un gran peligro toda la información que pudo haber obtenido de Tera— **se dirigio a un ninja ANBU que se encontraba presente, seguramente uno de los subordinados de Sai **–envien por todos los ninjas que se encuentren en misiones fuera de Konoha que puedan retornar inmediatamente— **rápidamente el ninja con mascara hizo una reverencia y asintió desapareciendo en en una explosión de humo

—**Debemos estar en máxima alerta hasta descubrir las intenciones del enemigo y cuanta información tienen acerca de nosotros—**

Naruto al igual que sus compañeros había madurado y tenia un fuerte sentimiento de protección hacia su aldea, su familia. Había tomado desiciones rapidas para iniciar el contraataque. **—respecto al rescate y persecución de este enemigo, debemos enviar un equipo, a quien sugieres Shikamaru?—**

—**Debo ir yo— **se apresuro a contestar la kunoichi mental

—**Que estas diciendo Ino?— ** mirada de asombro y facies de preocupación comenzó a dibujarse en la cara de Shikamaru

—**Soy la ninja mas adecuada para este trabajo, soy una ninja sensorial y ante las capacidades del enemigo de poder penetrar a la mente de los ninjas y extraerles recuerdos, podre proteger a mi equipo de ataques mentales. Y lo mas importante… nadie me detendría de ir a buscar a Sai y traerlo de regreso— **su voz era una voz firme, decidida, una faceta que shikamaru no había visto hasta ahora, frente a el estaba una ninja en todo el sentido de la palabra, valiente, decidida y con mirada de convencimiento. En pocas semanas había conocido muchos aspectos de esta mujer a la que claramente nunca había visto ni apreciado. Intento poner su cabeza fría y buscar todas las alternativas posibles para no enviarla, pero lo que había dicho Ino era verdad, era la ninja mas calificada para esa misión y mientras mas pensaba opciones, estrategias y calculaba todos los escenarios posibles a los cuales podría enfrentarse su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente causándole dolor, ya no podía ser indiferente con esa mujer y considerarla una ninja mas de Konoha, ella se había convertido en una persona demasiado importante para el.

—**Tienes razón, eres la mejor elección para esta misión— **cerro los ojos y formo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras trataba de parecer indiferente ante la situación —**supongo que regresaremos a los viejos tiempos del equipo 10—**

—**De ninguna manera permitiré que vayas a esta misión— **se apresuro a contradecir a shikamaru. Estaba mas decidida que nunca.

—**Ino no te atrevas a pasar mi autoridad, tu no eres la que decide quienes iran a esta misión—**

—**Lo que decidas tiene que ser aprobado por hokage— **se giro sobre sus pies para encarar al hokage **—se que entiendes perfectamente el peligro de la misión, no puedo permitir que vaya Shikamaru, el es uno de los ninjas mas importantes no solo para Konoha sino para la alianza, estoy conciente del daño de los ataques del enemigo y el daño que puede causar a la mente, es un riesgo demasiado grande que no podemos tomar. Le pido que asigne a otros ninjas a esta misión— **su voz empezaba a temblar, era una mujer fuerte pero lo ultimo parecía mas una suplica. Habia un remolino en su cabeza, no había logrado terminar de meditar sobre lo pasado la noche anterior y ahora se sumaba la desaparición de Sai, a pesar de amar por tantos años a Shikamaru no podía negar el amor que sentía por su esposo. Había sido su gran amor y el padre de su hijo. En ese momento su cabeza parecía explotar pero su prioridad era rescatar a Sai a toda costa.

—**Mujer problemática, no te atrevas a sobrepasarme— **shikamaru estaba furioso, apretaba sus puños dejando sus dedos palidos por la fuerza, un temblor leve se manifestaba en sus manos, Ino lo contradecía y sobrepasaba su autoridad, pero lo que mas lo enfurecia eran los celos, una rabia interna por ver que estaba dispuesta a todo por Sai. No podía culparla ni culparse el por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero realmente era algo problemático.

—**Shikamaru, ella tiene razón, de ninguna forma te enviaría a esta misión, te necesito aquí y mas aun sabiendo que tu juicio esta alterado— **Shikamaru dejo salir un suspiro, dejo ir la rabia que sentía **—Naruto….—**

—**Te quedaras aquí, enviaremos a Ino, Sasuke y lee, los demás se quedaran en alerta máxima en la aldea—**

El hokage había tomado la decisión, Shikamaru se sentía un completo idiota, había interpuesto sus sentimientos ante su deber, jamas en su vida había dudado hasta ese momento de las desiciones que tomaba, pero ahora con la cabeza fría podía ver que Naruto tenia razón, su juicio estaba alterado no solo por los celos sino también por el amor por la kunoichi rubia. Ino era la mas adecuada para la misión, el debía quedarse en la aldea y seguir adelante. La vida de sus amigos, de la aldea y de todos estaba en juego.

Ambos salieron de la oficina del Hokage, al salir Ino se adelanto para no seguir enfrentando a Shikamaru, ella tenia que prepararse, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en el, no cuando su esposo estaba en peligro. Sintió la mano fuerte de Shikamaru deteniéndola, el simple toque de su piel la alteraba. El la dirigio a su propia oficina no lejos de ahi, entraron en ella y el cerro la puerta tras de si.

—**No puedo dejarte ir sola a este peligro Ino, no piensas en inojin y lo que podría pasarte?— **su cabeza estaba fría, el necesitaba escucharla, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, quería escucharla decir que amaba a Sai y que el fue solamente un momento de debilidad de su pasado. Asi podría superar la mezcla de emociones, la furia, los celos, el miedo y cada sentimiento que nublaban su cabeza.

—**Muy a pesar de lo que siempre pensaste de mi Shikamaru, no soy una inútil, soy una ninja valiosa, no eres el único capacitado ni el único que lleva la voluntad de fuego. Ire a rescatar a mi esposo y destruir al enemigo que amenaza Konoha, a mi aldea, a mi familia, a mi hijo, a Shikadai … — **hizo una pausa, sabia que la misión era muy peligrosa, no quería dejar a su hijo y a el, pero Sai estaba en peligro y ella era la única que podría enfrentarse al enemigo y proteger a su equipo. Finalmente decidio que le hablaría con la verdad y el corazón **—…y a ti idiota. Necesito mantenerte alejado de esta misión, no lo entiendes? Necesito que cuides a Inojin mientras no estoy aquí, mi deber es ir y el tuyo es quedarte para apoyar a Naruto y en el peor de los casos para encargarte de mi hijo como siempre lo he hecho yo por ti, no por obligación, no por lealtad al juramento de nuestros clanes sino por amor—**

—**Ino si te pasara algo…— **no podía ser indiferente ante la mujer que estaba frente a el. La amaba de una forma que jamas pensó, nunca en su vida sintió tal miedo y tanto amor mezclados en una sensación de dolor que le cortaba la respiración.

—**Eres un imbécil Shikamaru, ya te dije que nuestros destinos se separaron hace mucho, nuestro presente y futuro son nuestras familias y nuestros hijos. Lo que paso en el bosque debe quedar olvidado—**

Ahí estaba el, el genio de la aldea, el estratega, el ninja, sin saber como actuar, que decir. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía la necesidad de expresarle lo que sentía, hacerle saber que ella se había apoderado de su corazón.

—**Crees que no lo entiendo? Pero al contrario de ti, mi mente no logra pensar con frialdad, no dejo de pensar en lo que podría pasarte, he vivido todos estos años adormecido en la ilusión de la felicidad, en mi matrimonio con Temari, en mi trabajo como ninja, tu regreso a mi vida ha cambiado todo. Noto mis días mas iluminados que nunca, noto el cambio que produces en Shikadai cuando esta cerca de ti, el dia pasa mas rápido a la espera de salir de la torre para poder ir a comer contigo y nuestros hijos, la rutina de la vida diaria se ha convertido en mis momentos favoritos. Lo que he vivido en estas semanas me han hecho comprender que aunque siempre aspire a una vida tranquila, tuve una vida diferente que no se comparan con la vida que pude tener contigo, estar a tu lado es una vida extraordinaria—**

Ino estaba asombrada ante tal confesión, ella lo había escuchado decirle que la amaba, pero sus palabras expresaban mucho mas, por un instante recordó las semanas pasadas, asi hubiera sido su vida juntos? Por un momento anhelo una vida al lado de el y sus hijos pero no podían ser egoístas y lastimar a tanta gente.** —Shikamaru, no podemos hacer nada respecto a nuestro pasado, las desiciones fueron tomadas y jamas me arrepentiría ni te permitiría arrepentirte porque sin esas desiciones no tendríamos a Shikadai e Inojin. No los lastimare de ninguna forma,… TE AMO y por ese amor te protegeré aunque tenga que hacerlo de ti mismo—**

Shikamaru entendio lo que ella decía. Tenia razón, el debía seguir su camino, ser responsable y cumplir con su deber.

—**entiendo, solo prométeme que te cuidaras y regresaras a salvo y con Sai—**

—**Asi lo hare, cuida a Inojin— **le ofrecio una genuina sonrisa para después despedirse de el, salio de su oficina y se dirigio a su casa para preparar sus cosas y despedirse de Inojin.


End file.
